


Los 30 años de Harry Potter!

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie drabbles centrados en Harry Potter. En diferentes épocas y situaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Es Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Los drabbles con los que participé en la celebración por los 30 años de Harry Potter que organizó la comunidad de Lj [Harrython](http://community.livejournal.com/harrython).
> 
> Cada uno corresponde a un reto en especial y obviamente tiene como personaje central a Harry... pero viniendo de mi todos terminan en Drarry XDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto #01 - Harry: Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.

 

De todas las pomposidades que venían con el paquete de su relación con Draco Malfoy, que ciertamente eran más de las que él habría imaginado, la que Harry más odiaba era la época en que Narcissa los visitaba, pero no era la visita en sí lo que le molestaba, sino aquello que la madre de su novio siempre hacía.

Narcissa Malfoy no le resultaba una mujer desagradable, desde el principio de su relación con Draco lo había tratado con cortesía y ya no le dirigía su eterno gesto de superioridad. No obstante, odiaba tenerla hospedada en casa a su _suegra_. Llenaba el ambiente de aristocracia, hablaba con Draco de temas que a él le aburrían profundamente y los arrastraba a reuniones sumamente tediosas y acartonadas con lo mejor de la alta sociedad mágica inglesa. Sin embargo, Harry trataba de sobrellevar todas esas situaciones, después de todo, Narcissa nunca abusaba de su hospitalidad y sus visitas no se prolongaban demasiado.

A pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos, ahora Harry tenía claro que lo único que no podía soportar era su detestable costumbre por cambiarle el nombre cada dos por tres. Siempre que lo hacía le recordaba dolorosamente a aquel viejo programa de televisión que su tía Petunia veía por las tardes cuando él era un niño, sobre una bruja y su esposo muggle.

—Harold, querido —había mencionado al entrar por la chimenea acompañada por Draco aquella lejana vez—. Qué alegría verte.

—Es Harry, madre —corrigió Draco un poco incomodo.

Harry había sonreído cortésmente desestimando la equivocación, después de todo antiguamente Harry era el diminutivo de ese viejo nombre inglés. Pero contra todo pronostico, cinco años después Narcissa seguía llamándolo _Harold_ hasta sacarlo de quicio, sin tomar en cuenta que en ocasiones también lo llamaba _Harald_, como originalmente había sido el dichoso nombre, según le había explicado Draco tratando de excusar a su madre. Había llegado un punto en que no podía soportarlo más.

—Intenta ser paciente Harry. Mi madre tiene otras costumbres, no lo hace por molestarte —le dijo Draco mientras se metían a la cama.

—Pues qué bien lo disimula —contestó Harry bastante cabreado.

—Tienes que entender, ella realmente pensaba que ese era tu nombre y que te decimos Harry por hacerlo más coloquial.

Le dirigió una mirada asesina pero Draco le devolvió una casi divertida mientras acomodaba las mantas sobre ellos para cubrirlos y se apretujaba contra él.

—Draco, ¿intentas decirme que en todos estos años tu madre no ha podido entender que mi nombre es Harry?.

Draco lo abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarlo, su madre y Harry habían tenido un cambio de palabras por primera vez en todos esos años y sabía que su novio había llegado al límite. Él había observado todo hasta que no tuvo más remedio que intervenir y arrastrar a Harry hasta su habitación. No podía negar que había resultado divertido ver a Harry desesperándose mientras Narcissa siendo completamente Slytherin y Malfoy en partes iguales, mantenía la calma y seguía bebiendo su taza de té.

—Narcissa, mi nombre es _Harry_. Harry Potter. Sólo Harry, no Harold, ni Harald… ni ningún otro ridículo nombre.

—Querido, ¿estas seguro? —pregunto con total calma y la voz llena de incredulidad.

En ese punto Draco había tenido que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada y rodar por el piso de risa al verle la cara a Harry, totalmente exasperado.

—Creo que después de casi treinta años, sé cuál es mi nombre, Narcissa.

La voz de Harry sonó peligrosa y Draco lo miró atento, si seguían por ese camino sabía que todo acabaría mal.

—Pero es un nombre tan —Narcissa hizo un gesto delicado con su mano, como si intentase buscar las palabras con cuidado— poco apropiado para un mago, mucho más tratándose de ti.

—No entiendo que puede tener de malo o inapropiado mi nombre —bufó Harry.

Y ahí estaba, Harry cayó en la trampa Slytherin y le había dado pie para que ella soltase lo que estaba pensando y no quedar mal ni despeinarse.

—Bueno, querido, no puedes negar que es un nombre bastante… vulgar y horrible si quieres mi opinión.

Draco vio a Harry ponerse pálido y apretar los puños, era momento de ponerle fin a la discusión.

—Realmente Narcissa, no me interesa su opinión, no se la he pedido —gritó Harry—. Yo… este… es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres y tal vez no sea ridículamente aristocrático, como Draco o ¡por Merlín!, Scorpius —como recordaba habían bautizado a un pequeño primo de Draco—, ni siga tradiciones estúpidas de llamarse como las malditas constelaciones, pero es mi nombre y…

—Harry ya basta —pidió Draco tomándolo del brazo— no tiene sentido que discutan por esto.

—Ciertamente Draco creo que tienes razón —contestó Narcissa poniéndose de pie—. Harold, perdón, _Harry_ parece haber perdido la compostura, pero no te preocupes debe ser consecuencia del licor que bebimos durante la cena.

Con eso y una sonrisa triunfante Narcissa se retiró a su habitación dejando a Harry con la frase a medio terminar y la rabia bulléndole en el cuerpo.

Draco ignoró la pregunta de Harry y se limitó a besarlo en el cuello, a dejar que su lengua recorriese su oreja. Harry cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse ante las caricias. Había perdido los papeles y ahora además de cansado se sentía avergonzado. Los besos que su novio estaba repartiendo lo ayudaban a olvidar las tensiones rápidamente. De pronto Harry esbozó una sonrisa y con un rápido movimiento quedó sobre el cuerpo de Draco, apretándose contra él hasta hacerlo gemir… y vaya que esa noche lo hizo gemir, Draco perdió la voluntar cuando Harry comenzó a mamársela y a follarlo con los dedos al mismo tiempo, sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos y fue una noche muy larga llena de aquellos placenteros gritos que escapaban de la garganta de Draco, _Oh Harry… si Harry_. Lástima que con el apuro y la cólera, Harry olvidara _inocentemente_ lanzar el hechizo silenciador a la habitación, sonrío para si mientras pensaba en eso y penetraba a Draco lenta y placenteramente y este gritaba cada vez más alto _Oh Merlín sigue Harry… Harry_.

Cuando salieron a desayunar, Narcissa ya estaba en el comedor bebiendo su acostumbrada taza de té. Los saludó con una dulce sonrisa, pero su gesto cambió cuando Draco se dirigió a la cocina y se quedó sola con Harry. Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Algo le decía que Narcissa Malfoy, no volvería a olvidar su nombre.

—¿Durmió bien Narcissa? —preguntó Potter con una sonrisa sardónica que ni intentó disimular.

—Perfectamente, _Harry_.


	2. Pensamientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #02 ¿Y si Neville hubiera sido el Elegido?

  


  


  


  


  


  


Harry está ahí preparado para su destino, listo para enfrentar a Voldemort. Pueden ser sus últimos momentos, la tan esperada batalla final. Los segundos se vuelven eternos y el cierra los ojos, está preparado, para morir o matar. Para terminar.

Como siempre pasa, según dicen los entendidos, su vida pasa frente a sus ojos y piensa, si aquella fría noche de ese lejano Octubre, Voldemort hubiese ido tras Neville. Todo sería tan diferente. Intenta imaginarlo, sólo por una vez, lo que su vida al lado de sus padres podría haber sido.

Lo que su mente le regala es un panorama peor. Tal vez es sólo que está cansado y ha perdido la capacidad de imaginar finales felices, pero él lo ve tan claro que lo aterra. Neville probablemente habría muerto, sin la protección mágica de sus padres que estaban siendo martirizados por los mortífagos. Probablemente los Potter seguirían vivos y juntos, pero viviendo en un mundo gobernado por Voldemort, quizás huyendo, quizás sirviéndole. Su madre podría estar muerta de todas formas por el pecado de su sangre y su padre correría la misma suerte por su traición a los ideales del Señor Tenebroso. Él no tendría una cicatriz en la frente ni una infancia solitaria, pero en manos de Voldemort sería peor, no tendría nada.

La visión lo deja paralizado y como si lo golpeasen en el pecho abre los ojos. Sus padres no murieron en vano. Sea por el motivo que fuese, él fue el elegido para llegar a este momento y nunca se sintió tan preparado. Después de todo es él, el jodido Harry Potter, el que venció a Voldemort una vez y lo hará de nuevo, está seguro, porque él sólo está cumpliendo con su destino.


	3. El día que Draco Malfoy tuvo un ataque de celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #03 - Ginny Weasley sí mintió acerca del tatuaje

  


 

Camina a toda prisa por el pasillo, va a matar a Ron por no despertarlo para la clase de transformaciones de la tarde. Él se había escabullido durante la hora libre que tenían ese día entre clase y clase para dormitar un poco, estaba muy cansado, la noche anterior había estado con el Profesor Dumbledore hasta muy tarde sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de Voldemort y luego le había resultado muy complicado conciliar el sueño.

Aun adormilado y con la preocupación de que va tarde y McGonagall seguramente le dará detención Harry no se da cuenta cómo o por quién esta siendo arrastrado con fuerza hacía una de las polvorientas aulas desocupadas del castillo. Cuando se libera se acomoda los lentes y arregla su ropa mientras siente el hechizo que su raptor usa para sellar la puerta.

Harry lo mira y rueda los ojos. Era él. Resignado se da cuenta que ya no llegará a clase de transformaciones. Se prepara para increparle a su acompañante que lo haga perder la clase pero no le da tiempo de pronunciar palabra porque cuando reacciona tiene a Draco Malfoy acorralándolo contra la pared y tirando de su túnica salvajemente, sonríe ante el gesto, no han tenido tiempo de estar juntos a solas en semanas y la idea de perderse la clase ya no le resulta tan mala.

Draco tiene una expresión seria en el rostro, no es para nada la placentera mueca que luce cuando se besan y pasan un poco de tiempo acariciándose hasta aburrirse. Harry trata de besarlo y tocarlo pero Draco le retira las manos y lo jala de la corbata para luego abrir con tanta fuerza la camisa de Harry que varios botones salen volando, pasa sus manos blancas y delgadas por el pecho de Harry que se entrega por completo a la caricia, disfrutando del repentino ataque de lujuria que parece atacar a Draco. Lo escucha susurrar algo que suena como un _Lo Sabia, estúpida mentirosa_ pero no se detiene a preguntarle de que habla, se limita a cerrar los ojos disfrutando hasta que siente que los labios del rubio que estaban subiendo por su pecho hacía su clavícula se cierran y Harry no puede evitar gritar al sentir los dientes de Draco clavándosele dolorosamente en la piel y dejando una bonita marca que seguramente no se borrará por muchos días.

—Draco ¿Qué carajo te pasa? —pregunta tratando de quitárselo de encima y frotándose la piel—. Me va ha quedar marca y te recuerdo que comparto el cuarto con otras personas. Todos lo van a ver.

—Esa es la idea, Potter —contesta arqueando la ceja con malicia.

—¿Te volviste loco? No podemos dejar que nadie se entere que…

—¿Qué? —pregunta Draco irritado—. Qué tienes novio, porque me he enterado que lo estas ocultando tan bien que hasta tienes una linda tapadera.

—No soy yo quien insiste en mantenerlo en secreto, pero sabes que no sería seguro. De todas formas, ¿de que demonios hablas? para eso me has arrastrado hasta acá, ¿para pelear?

—No. Tenía que comprobarlo por mi mismo —es la respuesta fría que le da Draco.

—¿Comprobar qué?

—Que el rumor de la pequeña zorra no era cierto.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando. Te volviste loco.

—No, yo, sólo quiero recordarte que conmigo ni juegas, Potter.

Harry se pasa la mano por el cabello sin entender que ha pasado para que Draco _ "siempre controlado"_ Malfoy esté actuando como un idiota sin remedio. Draco lo mira y baja los hombros vencido y soltando un suspiro de frustración comienza a explicarse:

—Pansy me dijo en el desayuno que Millie le contó que había estado charlando con Terry Boot sobre una conversación que escuchó entre Susan Bones y Pad… Par…, como sea que se llame Patil, la de Ravenclaw, aparentemente decían que Su Li había estado contándole a todas las chicas de su curso que Romilda Vane sabia que tú no tenías un hipogrifo tatuado en el pecho porque la idiota de Ginny Weasel se lo había confirmado, que ella era la fuente _más confiable_ y que la comadrejita le dijo que no era un hipogrifo sino un colacuerno húngaro —termina su discurso casi perdiendo la paciencia—. Ahora, explícame Potter, ¿por qué esa anda contándole a todo el colegio sobre los supuestos tatuajes que tiene _mí_ novio en el cuerpo?

Harry lo mira sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar y mucho menos la reacción de Draco ante eso. ¿Acaso le está haciendo una escena de celos? ¿Draco Malfoy? Harry se siente totalmente incrédulo, Draco no perdía la calma casi nunca y ahora de pronto estaba tan fuera de sí mismo que no tuvo otra reacción que echarse a reír sin remedio.

Draco frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos frente a Harry que poco a poco recupera el aire y haciendo un gran esfuerzo intenta ponerse serio.

—No puedo creer que hayas creído en algo así. Sabes que no tengo ningún tatuaje.

—Bueno, no nos hemos visto a solas casi en un mes y últimamente vas a todos lados con la comadreja y desde que me mandaste a le enfermería por casi una semana no hemos tenido sexo, muchas cosas podrían haber pasado y yo no me entero.

—Draco… lo siento.

Harry se siente mal de pronto, es verdad que las cosas se le han complicado últimamente y no he tenido tiempo para dedicarle a Draco, sin contar con que Snape no le quita la mirada de encima y se le ha dado por mantener Draco vigilado a todas horas. Desde su pelea armada en el baño las cosas no han sido fáciles para ellos, la situación se descontroló cuando Harry estúpidamente lanzó aquel hechizo y terminó hiriendo de verdad a Malfoy.

Se acerca a Draco y lo besa lentamente, borrando de su mente todas las dudas y los malos momentos. Luego con calma le explica que Ginny sólo está haciendo lo que él le ha pedido. A pesar de que Harry jamás lo imaginó, la hermana de su mejor amigo se ha convertido en su mayor confidente y la que lo alentó a comenzar su relación con el Slytherin, ayudándolo a buscar excusas y tapándolo frente a los demás cuando se ausenta por demasiadas horas.

—Es mejor que todos piensen otra cosa, hasta Snape y así te suelta un poco —termina de explicarle Harry.

Draco sonríe sintiéndose el más grande idiota. Él no era así, nunca perdía el temple. Maldito Potter que sacaba el Gryffindor que todos llevaban dentro.

—Bueno, no importa. Por las dudas la única marca que tu cuerpo tendrá ahora será la mía —le dice con una mirada deseosa y luego se arroja a su cuello.

Pasan la tarde encerrados en aquel salón, besando y mordiéndose, marcándose mutuamente. Tenían muchos días por recuperar y Harry pensaba que Ginny no sólo iba a continuar con su mentira sobre el supuesto tatuaje, también iba a tener que correr otro rumor que explique los miles de chupetones que Draco le está dejando en el cuello. Merlín Santo, Ron lo va a matar. Ahora quién lo convence de que no se los hizo su hermana.


	4. Día de Locos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #05 - Yo no busco los problemas. Ellos me encuentran a mí

  
Se levantó tarde, jodido despertador que no sonó a la hora. Llegaría tarde y eso lo retrasaría en todo lo que tenía planeado. Casi cayéndose salió de la cama y entro a la ducha. Minutos después sale de casa con el pelo goteando y la ropa a medio arreglar. Maldijo mentalmente a Hermione y sus estúpidos "proyectos". Descongestionar la Red Flú había funcionado bien, pero tener una semana al mes en la que tuviese que movilizarse de forma muggle lo desquiciaba. Llegar al Ministerio se volvía más complicado.

Subió a su auto, se cruzó con el tráfico. Usó la varita indiscriminadamente para saltarse las luces verdes y ganar un poco de tiempo. Llegó a su oficina y al rato le llegó el memo que ya esperaba. Una llamada de atención por el mal uso de la magia en el tráfico muggle. Bien, trataría de no hacerlo de nuevo.

El resto del día transcurrió terriblemente mal. Volcó su tintero sobre unos documentos que tenía que firmar. En el almuerzo, Cormac McLaggen que presumía de sus habilidades haciendo levitar la bandeja se estrelló con él manchándole la túnica del uniforme de Aurores.

Tuvo que rehacer los documentos que manchó. Contestar un par de lechuzas del Ministro que llegaron a última hora y enfrentarse al tráfico nuevamente para volver a casa y esta vez sin magia. No quería un segundo memo.

Entró casi corriendo. Sacándose la ropa mientras caminaba hacia la ducha, dejando todo regado por el piso. El agua caliente se acabó pronto. Mierda. Definitivamente no era su mejor día. Se alistó lo más rápido que pudo mientras miraba el reloj. No iba a llegar a tiempo, con la corbata sin anudar y la túnica arrugada en la mano se metió a la red flú diciendo con fastidio "Malfoy Manor". Al salir lo esperaba Draco, con el rostro serio y no mejoró al verlo.

—Eres un desastre, Harry y además llegas tarde.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Todo el día ha sido terrible, malogré mi informe sobre el caso en que estuve trabajando y McLaggen me lanzó la bandeja del almuerzo y…

Draco lo beso haciéndolo callar y Harry se calmo un poco, mirándolo fijo y Draco suspiró. Movió su varita y pronto Harry estaba peinado y con la corbata bien puesta, su túnica sin una arruga lucía lista para ser usada.

—Amo que sepas usar ese hechizo —le dijo mientras se colocaba la túnica.

—No sé como logras meterte en tantos líos, Potter, no tienes remedio.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio otro beso a Malfoy. Estaba listo, para enfrentarse a la familia de su novio. Para informarles juntos que le había pedido a Draco que se enlazara con él. De pronto la idea parecía aterradora, no el enlace, sino anunciárselo a la cara a Lucius Malfoy. _Ay Harry… tú siempre haciendo cosas que terminan trayéndote problemas_, pensó con ironía, pero por Draco, valía la pena.


	5. No todos los magos oscuros salen de Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto #06 Tu Lado Slytherin

 

Aquí estas, después de tantos años y tantas cosas que han pasado, parado una vez más en el andén 9 3/4 esperando a que llegue el expreso de regreso de Hogwarts. Ha sido un año muy largo pero te sientes tan orgulloso, de él y de ti mismo, de tu familia.

Aún recuerdas la primera vez que te subiste a ese tren, no conocías a nadie y estabas terriblemente asustado y emocionado en partes iguales. Aquella familia de pelirrojos te ayudo a cruzar la pared del andén 9 ¾, pero luego te escabulliste para perderlos de vista, no estabas acostumbrado a que tanta gente te rodease. Subiste al tren cuando estaba casi vacío y te metiste a un compartimiento. Viste como se iba llenando poco a poco y nadie volteaba a mirarte, tú con tus gafas rotas y tu ropa enorme te sentías infinitamente pequeño.

Estabas entretenido mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla cuando escuchaste a alguien entrando al compartimiento. Aquel niño rubio que conociste en la tienda de túnicas, estaba de pie junto a dos chicos más altos que él y te estaba mirando fijamente con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa torcida. Te hundiste un poco en el asiento y él diciéndole a sus amigos que se vayan se sentó frente a ti.

—¿De verdad eres Harry Potter? —te preguntó muy interesado y tú solo moviste la cabeza confirmándolo—. Todo el tren está hablando de ti. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

Te extendió la mano amablemente y aunque no te había agradado demasiado cuando lo conociste, le respondiste el saludo, después de todo, era el único niño que se te había acercado hasta el momento.

Si te lo preguntan ahora, ese fue el hecho que marcó tu destino y si lo piensas con detenimiento, también el de él. Tú no tenías idea de quienes eran los Malfoy o los Weasley, no sabias de las casas de Hogwarts, ni de los nacidos de muggles o los mestizos. Sólo sabias que Draco Malfoy se quedó acompañándote durante el viaje, que le enseñaste tu cicatriz y te habló de quidditch y te enseño a atrapar a las ranas de chocolate antes de que estas se escapen.

—¿Han visto a un sapo? —les preguntó esa aquella niña entrando al compartimiento, toda despeinada y con cara de sabelotodo que terminaría siendo tu mejor amiga— Un niño llamado Neville la ha extraviado y está armando un lió.

—No hemos visto ningún sapo —le contestó Draco con voz altiva—. Los sapos son desagradables. Yo tengo una lechuza, mi padre me la acaba de comprar, aunque en la familia no usamos mucho a las lechuzas, tenemos águilas y pavos reales albinos en el jardín de mi casa. ¿Tú que mascota tienes?

—Una lechuza —contestaste sin dejar de pensar en como lucirían los pavos reales albinos.

—Yo tengo un gato —les dijo la niña y se acomodó al lado de Draco que la miró con perspicacia—. Soy Hermione Granger, ¿y ustedes?

—Yo soy Harry Potter y él es Draco Malfoy —contestaste con inocencia.

Nunca te diste cuenta del gesto de Draco al saberse sentado junto a una sangresucia, sólo te acuerdas que los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y ella comenzó a parlotear sobre lo que había leído de ti en los libros y que tú por primera vez te sentías a gusto con otros niños.

—Estuve practicando hechizos primarios en casa —les presumió ella y Draco la miró retándola a intentarlo—, algunos me salen bien. Observen.

Y de inmediato te apuntó con su varita y te lanzó el primer _Oculus Reparo_ de tu vida. Tus lentes ya no estaban rotos y tanto tú como Draco soltaron soniditos de sorpresa pero antes de que pudieras agradecerle Draco presumía que había aprendido a hacer un _Lumus_ cuando sólo tenía nueve años.

Draco te confesó años después que su primer impulso fue insultar a Granger, pero que no lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de que la mirabas con simpatía, mucho más después de que ella reparase tus lentes. Así que decidió morderse la lengua y disimular, después de todo lo único que él quería en ese entonces era ser tu amigo y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Hermione olvidó su búsqueda por la mascota perdida de Neville y se quedó con ustedes el resto del viaje. Escuchaba atenta las historias bastante exageradas de Draco y acotaba datos importantes cuando él pequeño rubio fallaba.

—Seguramente iras a Ravenclaw —recuerdas que le dijo Draco en algún punto de la conversación—. Eres una enciclopedia con patas.

—No me molestaría ir a Ravenclaw, las mentes más brillantes han salido de ahí —le contestó con orgullo—. Pero tampoco me molestaría ir a cualquier otra casa, aunque dudo que me seleccionen para Hufflepuff.

—Yo iré a Slytherin —le dijo Draco tan seguro como te lo había dicho a ti en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —le preguntó Hermione intrigada

—Porque toda mi familia ha ido ahí desde que fundaron Hogwarts. Es tradición.

Tú te sentiste mal al escuchar eso, no te podías acordar si Hagrid te había mencionado a que casa fueron tus padres, seguramente Hermione lo sabía pero te daba mucha vergüenza preguntarle. Te hacía sentir estúpido que ella supiese más de tus padres que tú mismo.

La conversación cambió y sin que te dieses cuenta ya estabas en uno de los botes cruzando el lago con el imponente castillo frente a tus ojos. Nunca te habías sentido más afortunado en la vida. Junto a ti, Draco Malfoy observaba los muros de Hogwarts tan emocionado como tú y te regalo una sonrisa genuina. La primera de las muchas que te daría el resto de tu vida.

La ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador se te hizo eterna, no dejabas de ver con asombro todas las caritas inocentes que se sentaban en aquella butaca. Hermione con ojos expectantes fue enviada a Gryffindor y tan pronto el sombrero rozó el cabello rubio de Draco ya estaba gritando Slytherin.

Cuando llegó tu turno el sombrero se tomó su tiempo, lo escuchaste murmurar sobre tus habilidades y tenías el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y tus manos pequeñas sujetándote del taburete; entonces el sombrero te pregunto: _¿A dónde te gustaría ir? _ y tú pensaste un "no sé" tan sincero que no llegaste a pronunciar porque el sombrero ya te había escuchado. _No lo sabes ¿eh?. Podrías ser un buen Slytherin, ellos te llevarían camino hacía la grandeza_. Encogiste los hombros y el sombrero lo notó. _¿No te preocupa?. Eres valiente entonces, eso es, será Gryffindor_.

Los aplausos y grititos llenaron el Gran Comedor y acompañado de tu sonrisa infantil te sentaste junto a Hermione y el niño pelirrojo que habías visto en el andén. En la mesa de enfrente Draco te dirigió una mirada triste pero tú le sonreíste y eso bastó para que él te devolviese el gesto.

Días después llegaron las lechuzas, todo tu curso soltó gritos emocionados, era un espectáculo maravilloso, una lechuza tras otra entregando sus recados, todos los niños recibiendo cartas de sus padres y tú, tal como ya lo esperabas no recibiste nada, de pronto tenías un nudo en el estómago. En realidad sabias que los Dursley no te querían y la verdad tú tampoco los querías demasiado, pero no te gustaba sentirte relegado, que los demás se diesen cuenta que nadie allá afuera se preocupaba por ti. No supiste manejarlo y te paraste rápido, necesitabas salir de ahí y calmarte.

Draco se dio cuenta que te fuiste, no habían podido conversar demasiado en esa primera semana y él estaba ansioso por acercarse a ti. Hermione te vio salir con aflicción, ella ya mostraba rasgos de la mujer en que se convertiría, en el apoyo que sería para tu vida. Draco se le acercó con cautela y ambos miraron la puerta por donde ya habías desaparecido.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó Draco muy bajito.

—Creo que se puso triste porque nadie le escribió. Tal vez sus tíos no saben como mandar una lechuza —razonó Hermione con la pureza de sus pensamientos infantiles.

Estabas sentado en el patio, solo, pensando en tus padres, en todo lo que has descubierto de ellos en los últimos días y Draco te alcanzó ahí y se sentó a tu lado. No te dijo nada por un buen rato y tú te alegraste por eso, querías estar en silencio.

—Si tus tíos no te escriben no importa, ¿sabes? —Te dijo al cabo de un rato—. Ya verás que recibirás otras lechuzas.

Sonreíste. Tu nuevo amigo no tenía idea de cómo había sido tu vida hasta que te llegó tu carta y tú no tenías ganas de contarle, pero te reconfortaban sus palabras.

El siguiente día de correspondencia, una bonita lechuza gris se posó frente a ti y estiró su pata. Desconcertado la tomaste y leíste que iba dirigida a ti. La letra de la carta era redonda y agraciada.

_"Estimado Harry:_

_Me hubiese gustado que el Sombrero te enviase a Slytherin, así tendríamos más tiempo para conversar y practicar los hechizos que estamos aprendiendo juntos, pero supongo que tú también estás en Gryffindor por la tradición de tu familia. Mi padre dice que todos los Potter han ido a Gryffindor desde hace siglos._

_Hazme saber si el hecho de que no compartamos la misma casa es impedimento para que seamos amigos. Me divertí mucho en el tren contigo y Granger. Pero no se lo comentes a nadie, que sea nuestro secreto._

_Espero tu próxima respuesta, así de paso conozco a tu lechuza, recuerdo que me dijiste que era muy bonita._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Pd. Te dije que recibirías otras lechuzas, ya vez, no me equivoque"_

Le respondiste contento y enviaste tu primera carta con Hedwig. Las cartas se volvieron una constante y a veces se enviaban dibujos tontos de trazos torpes.

Medio año después tenías muchos amigos, aunque a veces te enojabas con Ron cuando hablaba mal de Draco. _Todos los magos oscuros han ido a Slytherin_, te había dicho Ron muy enojado y Hagrid te contó que Voldemort fue a Slytherin también. Pero tú no podías entenderlo. Quería decir eso que todos los niños de tu curso que usaban la bufanda verde y plata estaban condenados a ser magos oscuros. Todos ellos. Eso te asustaba, porque el Sombrero Seleccionador había querido enviarte ahí, te había dicho que serías un buen Slytherin. Te lo guardaste hasta que totalmente asustado no pudiste más y terminaste contándoselo a Hermione con las mejillas tan coloradas y los dedos fríos por el miedo a que ella te odiase.

—Pensar que todos los niños que son seleccionados a Slytherin son malos es estúpido Harry —te dijo ella con esa sabiduría que la envolvía—, si eso fuera cierto, ¿crees que los dejarían aprender como usar la magia?, sabiendo que la usarían de mala forma —tú negaste con la cabeza sintiéndote bastante idiota—. Ron es un prejuicioso, lamentablemente muchos lo son, he investigado bastante y las familias mágicas antiguas como la de él tienen ideas muy cerradas. La familia de Draco también es extraña, no tienen para nada buenas referencias. Son arrogantes y desprecian a los mestizos, pero ya vez, él es amable con nosotros y es un buen amigo.

—Entonces ¿no crees que soy malo porque el Sombrero quiso enviarme a Slytherin? —preguntaste muy bajito.

—Claro que no. Tal vez tienes un poco de Slytherin dentro de ti, es tu responsabilidad como enfoques esas habilidades. Yo creo que tengo un poco de Ravenclaw, porque casi todos los Gryffindor son poco aplicados con las clases —dijo ella con una mueca graciosa.

Y así pasó el tiempo, con las semanas descubriste que era cierto, Draco en muchas ocasiones tenía actitudes que no entendías pero él te había defendido aquella vez cuando Parkinson te hizo caer durante la clase de pociones y botar tu caldero. Tampoco dejaba que Crabbe y Goyle te molestaran. Incluso era amable con Hermione a pesar de que te había confesado que su padre no quería que tuviese amistad con ella. Aun así se reunían los tres en la biblioteca y estudiaban juntos por las tardes. Las pociones con la ayuda de Draco nunca fueron un problema para ti y tus notas eran buenas. Tu amistad con Ron mejoró con los meses y aceptaste el hecho de que él y Draco nunca serían amigos. Draco nunca lo miraba bien, ni siquiera le dirigía el saludo, pero tenías que ser justo, Ron tampoco era amable con él, siempre lo insultaba por lo bajo y se burlaba de su nombre. Terminaste acostumbrándote y luego hasta lo encontrabas divertido.

Tu primer año acabo cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort y a ese vinieron los demás años, con un lío tras otro. Con la vida pendiente de un hilo en ocasiones y el peso de la fama que nunca buscaste bajo tus hombros.

Con los años también llegaron las revelaciones, los secretos ocultos y las confusiones. Tu relación con Draco se afianzó, nunca dejó de escribirte en vacaciones ni durante el año escolar. Ahora ya sabias quién era su padre, incluso te habías enfrentado a él. Pero Draco siguió siendo tu amigo. Él te confesó a principios del cuarto año que inicialmente quiso tu amistad por interés, porque su padre siempre le dijo que se involucrase con la gente importante y que aceptó acercarse a Granger por eso, te enojaste con él, te pareció desleal y desde ese entonces comenzaron a discutir y discutir más. Pero cuando Ron te dejó de hablar por haber sido elegido para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Draco estuvo sentado a tu lado, en silencio, así eran como solucionaban sus problemas. Él te contó cosas de su padre, de su familia, de lo confundido que estaba, los valores que le habían inculcado desde pequeño se veían tambaleantes desde que tú te habías vuelto su amigo.

Al finalizar el quinto año en Hogwarts tu vida era una pesadilla. Sirius estaba muerto y todo estaba de cabeza. Había sido el año más difícil hasta ese entonces y tú lo único que querías era estar solo. La última tarde antes de que terminen las clases te habías escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres y de pronto Draco llegó. Con los ojos rojos y el rostro serio. Sabias que estaba enojado contigo, después de todo habías mandado a su padre a Azkaban. Pero él, como siempre se sentó a tu lado, esta vez apoyó su cabeza en tu hombro. Ambos estaban asustados, sin saber que decirse.

—No quiero volver a casa —te dijo de pronto—. Sin mi padre ahí será un infierno. Mi tía Bella está loca, Harry y yo no quiero volver a casa con ella.

—Lo sé, la conocí —le contestaste calmado—. Ella mató a Sirius. Yo… yo de verdad quería lanzarle un crucio pero…

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Esto es una locura —su voz sonaba apagada y levantó su cabeza para mirarte—. Si vuelvo a casa no podré evitarlo y… la verdad es… yo no quiero ser un mortífago —te confesó derrotado, con la voz quebrada.

Lo abrazaste. Hacía tanto que no lo hacías. Cuando eran pequeños se abrazaban mucho, se tocaban en lo brazos cuando reían y rodaban por los jardines cuando perseguían la snitch sin escobas. Pero habían ido creciendo y el contacto físico se volvió incómodo. Sobretodo porque cada vez que sus dedos delgados te rozaban se te erizaba la piel y el corazón te bombeaba demasiado rápido. Pasaron largo rato así y al día siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts partió. Tú volvías a casa de tus tíos y Draco al lugar más inimaginable. Dumbledore lo había arreglado todo y aunque estaba un poco triste por no ver a su madre y sabía que su padre estaría decepcionado de él, Draco estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Antes de que las vacaciones terminasen Dumbledore te sacó de casa de tus tíos y partieron hacia La Madriguera, habías pasado algunos veranos ahí y la familia de Ron eran amables contigo, te llevabas muy bien con los gemelos. Dumbledore te dijo que si querías podías ir a Grimmauld Place, que ahora era tuyo con todo y el estúpido elfo, pero en casa de Ron te esperaba Hermione y tú no querías estar solo.

Hermione no te esperaba sola. Cuando llegaste entre todas las cabezas pelirrojas resaltaba el rubio cabello de Draco. Ron no parecía tan contento de tenerlo en su casa, pero él se llevaba muy bien con Fleur Delacour. Hermione y Draco habían llegado esa misma tarde, porque sí, por más extraño que parezca, Dumbledore había arreglado todo para que Draco se hospedara con los Granger durante esas semanas. _"Es el último lugar donde lo van a buscar. Snape negará conocer su paradero y haremos correr el rumor que ha desaparecido. Intentarán rastrear su magia pero no podrán notarla dentro del mundo muggle. Serán solo unas semanas, Señor Malfoy. Mientras ideo una forma menos improvisada de mantenerlo oculto"_. Luego del discurso de Dumbledore, este le pidió su anillo. Seguramente contenía hechizos de rastreo y no podían arriesgarse.

Las tardes en La Madriguera fueron divertidas, como un gran campamento de chicos y lechuzas. Y entre los juegos de quidditch en el jardín y las largas conversaciones hasta la madrugada te encontraste una noche escondido en el granero, besándote con Draco. Hasta ahora sigues sin saber quien comenzó o cómo pasó. Habían ido a guardar unas cajas que les encargó el señor Weasley y terminaron tumbados en el piso, besándose, tocándose por todas partes y tan confundidos como excitados.

Desde ahí toda tu vida fue un remolino de emociones, volver a clases, el libro del misterioso Príncipe Mestizo y tu relación con Draco, que pasó sin que te dieses cuenta de mejor amigo a novio. Un verano eras un chico común con una profecía marcándolo y a los meses eras un chico común con una profecía y además gay. Draco además lidiaba con las consecuencias de sus decisiones y los días en Slytherin para él no eran fáciles. Sin embargo encontró un poco de paz cuando Snape le hizo llegar una carta de su madre. Tal como él se había imaginado, Voldemort había tomado su casa como fuerte y Narcissa le agradecía que hubiese tenido el buen juicio de mantenerse al margen. Ya suficiente tenía ella con soportar una casa llena de mortífagos y un marido en prisión. Draco estuvo triste por días, pero lo ayudaste a sobreponerse.

Para el final de tu sexto año te encontrabas llorando a Dumbledore, apoyado por Draco y tus amigos. Los mortífagos habían entrado a Hogwarts con ayuda de Theodore Nott y todo tu mundo era una locura. La guerra se precipito y pronto estabas recorriendo lugares en busca de Horcruxes acompañado por Ron y Hermione y por supuesto de Draco.

Lo que vino después prefieres no recordarlo. Demasiadas muertes, demasiado dolor, venciste a Voldemort, sí pero para ti fue más que eso. Fue acabar con esa pesadilla que había marcado tu vida. Recuperar tu libertad y la de Draco. Estabas harto de vivir asustado, de pensar que uno de tus amigos o él podría morir en cualquier momento. Pero Draco te sostenía, te apoyaba, compartiendo el silencio como lo hacían desde niños. Y no siempre fue fácil. Draco era un joven complejo, capaz de hacerte enojar y enloquecer. Hermione se reía mucho con sus peleas pero a ti nunca te resultaban tan divertidas. Aún así lo amabas. Ya no era curiosidad adolescente, ni crisis de identidad. Lo amabas y una parte de ti pensaba que siempre lo habías hecho. Muchas veces en las noches, te preguntas que habría pasado si hubieses rechazado la mano de Draco en el tren. O si te hubieses dejado llevar por los prejuicios de Ron. Que tal si él no hubiese insistido en buscar tu amistad sino se hubiese vuelto tu enemigo. Luego agradeces no saberlo. Tu vida no ha sido fácil pero ha sido mejor desde que Draco entró en ese compartimiento del tren.

Alguien te rodea con los brazos y te saca de tus pensamientos. Draco te besa en el cuello y aspiras su aroma, apoyando tu cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Siempre fue más alto que tú y en el fondo te gusta. Ya no son niños y Draco se ha convertido en un hombre atractivo, delgado e interesante. Sabes que muchas mujeres y algunos hombres envidian tu suerte. Ron y Hermione se acercan charlando y pronto el sonido del tren invade todo. El alboroto de los magos esperando por sus hijos se comienza a notar y todo se vuelve un estallido de risas, saludos y baúles siendo empujados.

—¡Papá! ¡Pá!—gritan los dos a la vez corriendo hacía ustedes.

Han crecido desde las vacaciones y les sonríes orgulloso mientras Draco se acerca para ayudarles con sus baúles. Cuando decidieron formar una familia ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ser hijos únicos era bastante triste, así que gracias a los avances de la medimagia pudieron lograr la inseminación múltiple y ambos niños crecieron saludables en el vientre de la madre de alquiler. Así serían hermanos entre ellos pero hijos a su vez de cada uno de ustedes. Esas pequeñas cosas tan raras para los muggles son las que más adoras de la magia.

Tus hijos vuelven a casa después de su primer año, vistiendo sus uniformes de Hogwarts con el orgulloso verde y plata de su casa. Slytherin. Los dos. Cuando te enteraste te sentiste orgulloso. Tú podrías haber ido ahí, pero sabes que eres más león que serpiente. Sin embargo te alegras de haber llegado a Hogwarts sin saber nada de las casas. Porque Ron se había equivocado siempre y no todos los magos oscuros salen de Slytherin y tú después de aquella lejana charla con Hermione hiciste las paces con ese lado de ti mismo y lo aceptaste. Por su parte Draco siempre te dice que adora cuando sacas a relucir tu lado Slytherin. Y si a él lo hace feliz, para ti es más que suficiente.


	6. Eres como él

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #11 - Eres igual a tu padre. Pavoneándote por todos lados con tus amigos y admiradores

Draco levantó la cara cuando escucho la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres abriéndose. Frunció el seño cuando lo vio entrar. Impuntual como siempre. Lanzó el libro que leía a un costado del sofá en que estaba despatarrado y cruzó los brazos en clara muestra de enojo.

—Pensé que ya no venias. Llevas con esa cara todo el día. ¿No vas a decirme qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó molesto.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

—Bien, no quieres hablar —dijo poniéndose de pie— Entonces, ¿vas a seguir con esa cara de deprimido o vamos a aprovechar el tiempo?. No ha sido fácil convencer a Pansy para que me cubra y si vas a estar así prefiero volver a mi Sala Común.

—Vete si quieres, nada te detiene.

Lo miró desconcertado, siempre picar a Harry funcionaba para levantarle el ánimo pero ahora parecía no dar resultado.

—Te fue mal con Snape, ¿es eso?

Harry suspiró y terminó contándole, después de todo, su relación con Draco era más intensa de lo que siempre decía. Compartían secretos, miedos, ansiedades. Así que le contó. Del recuerdo de Snape, como vio a su padre siendo tan jodidamente imbécil que le había dolido. Él que siempre lo ofendía y Snape tenía tanta razón. Se sentía desolado.

—Vamos Harry, ¿por eso estás así? —preguntó Draco cuando terminó de escuchar a Harry.

—Te parece poco. Mi padre era un idiota. Era un prepotente, me recordó terriblemente a…

—A mi, eso ibas a decir?

—Sí.

—Pues eso no debería molestarte. Tu padre era un chico normal de su edad —le dijo Draco sin parecer molesto—. Yo molesto a Longbottom porque es divertido, no porque en verdad quiera verlo muerto. Y en honor a la verdad, lo que me cuentas no me sorprende. Eres como él, aunque no te des cuenta, siempre tan altivo e insolente. Es lo que más me gusta de ti, que nunca te quedas callado.

Harry sonrió derrotado. No sabía como, pero Draco siempre lo hacía sentir mejor consigo mismo.


	7. Maldito Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #12 - Sus hazañas siempre suenan más espectaculares de lo que son en realidad

 

 

—Papá, tu conoces a Harry Potter, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Estudiamos juntos, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Scorpius?

—Porque conocí a su hijo hoy en la practica de quidditch —contestó el pequeño Scorpius con sus 7 años encima y vistiendo su uniforme de la liga infantil de quidditch.

—Ya veo —dijo cauteloso Draco. Donde había un Potter habían problemas.

—¿Es cierto que atrapó la snitch en su primer partido en Hogwarts?

—Sí, pero no fue tan extraordinario, casi cae de su escoba y atrapó la snitch de pura buena suerte.

Scorpius lo miró y asintió con seriedad. Draco esperaba que su hijo no fuese otro más de los miles de niños obsesionados con el pseudo héroe.

+++

—Papá. Albus dice que su padre le contó que tú en primero saliste corriendo del Bosque Prohibido cuando cumplían un castigo, ¿verdad que no?

Maldito Potter. Tenía que irle contando cosas a su hijo que para colmo de males era el mejor amigo del suyo. Maldito Potter que había tenido que tener un hijo que fuese a Slytherin. Draco maldijo también a su mala suerte.

—No salí corriendo. Simplemente me fui porque no quería ser asesinado por… —titubeo— ya sabes por quién.

—Por Voldemort —agregó Scorpius—. Albus dice que no hay que temerle al nombre. Además ya está muerto. Su padre lo mató, ¿recuerdas?

Sí. Recordaba. Lo recordaba todo el tiempo. Jodido, jodido Potter.

+++

—Papá ¿qué hacía el señor Potter en tu despacho? —preguntó un Scorpius de quince años que entraba sin tocar a su despacho.

—Nada, discutíamos unos negocios, nada más —explico con indiferencia Draco.

—Sabes, Albus dice que si no hubiesen estado en medio de la guerra tal vez tú y su padre podrían haber sido amigos— _ o algo más_ pensó, pero no lo dijo.

—No lo creo. Él andaba por todos lados presumiendo sus logros y hazañas. Pero nadie veía que eran menos grandiosas de lo que parecían. Pero el jodido Potter siempre tuvo buena suerte.

—Ya veo y a ti te hubiese gustado tener más hazañas que él, ¿cierto?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y Scorp supo que era momento de retirarse.

+++

—Papá, no olvides escribirme —le dijo Scorpius antes de subir al Expreso d Hogwarts por última vez en su séptimo año.

—Nunca lo hago Scorp —le replicó su padre divertido.

—Es que Al y yo tenemos esta apuesta sabes —explicó mientras su padre lo miraba con curiosidad y el tren comenzaba a sonar avisando que pronto partiría—. Queremos saber cual de los dos recibe más cartas de su padre este año. Con eso de que andan tan ocupados follando el uno con el otro que probablemente no tengan tiempo de escribirnos, ¿verdad?

Draco lo miró pálido y Scorp sonrió triunfante mientras subía al tren.

Maldito, maldito Potter. Que su hijo se hubiese enterado de su ya no tan reciente aventura con Potter seguramente era culpa de la pequeña copia de su amante. Se las iba a cobrar, una por una. Sí. Esa misma noche. Encerrados en su habitación. _ A ver como escapas de esta, Harry Potter_, pensó mientras veía el tren alejarse.


	8. Una mañana casi normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: #15 - Estoy a punto de morir

 

_Estoy a punto de morir_. Harry ha pensado tantas veces en esa frase, la ha tenido fresca en su mente desde que entró a Hogwarts, frente a Quirrel, con el brazo herido por un basilisco, siendo absorbido por los dementotes, frente a Voldemort en el cementerio, corriendo por el Ministerio, lanzándose hechizos con uno y otro mortífago, en una sala llena de fuego y nuevamente frente a Voldemort por última vez y nunca se lo había creído, era siempre una posibilidad pero algo dentro de él lo hacía menos certero.

Sin embargo ahora, de pie frente a un furioso Lucius Malfoy que le apunta con la varita clavándosela en la garganta y lo sujeta fuerte del cuello con la mano libre y el odio más puro escapando de su gélida mirada gris estaba seguro que iba a morir. Esta vez no habría fénix que entre volando a salvarlo, ni amigos que lo rescaten.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Draco que estaba tendido en el piso, en un rincón de la habitación luciendo una expresión de temor, incapaz de moverse gracias al _Petrifiucus Totalus_ que le fue lanzado y él estaba ahí, con el cuerpo rígido y sin su varita, vistiendo sólo los pantalones de algodón de su pijama, intentando no bajar la mirada y darle el placer de ganar esta batalla a su eterno enemigo.

El sonido de una aparición rompió el tenso silencio de la habitación y Harry no podía ver quien más había irrumpido en el departamento. Tan sólo era capaz de escuchar la respiración agitada de Lucius y los miles de pensamientos que se amontonaban en su cabeza, pensando en la seguridad de Draco. Esperando que quien sea que se hubiese aparecido no fuese precisamente del bando de Malfoy padre.

—Cariño, creo que debes bajar esa varita —la dulce voz de Narcissa Malfoy llenó la habitación y Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Harry escuchó los pasos de Narcissa acercándose, pero seguía teniendo la varita de Lucius clavada en su garganta, presionando tan fuerte que sólo tragar la saliva se le hacía doloroso. Percibió murmullos, no estaba seguro de que hechizo le había lanzado Malfoy, pero no podía ver con claridad y estaba ligeramente desorientado.

—Olvídalo Narcissa —respondió Lucius con la voz cargada de odio y la mirada peligrosamente nublada—. Es momento de que Potter pague por todas sus culpas. No saldrás vivo de aquí —sentenció en un siseo.

Y con esa frase presionó más duramente la garganta de Harry, que incapaz de pronunciar palabra o defenderse, trataba de dirigir su impávida mirada hacía Draco.

—¡Lucius Malfoy! Tu comportamiento está totalmente fuera de lugar.

La voz de Narcissa fue firme y no admitía replicas, aquella voz autoritaria que usaba tan pocas veces y a continuación un poderoso _expeliarmus_ escapó de su garganta acompañado de un fino movimiento de su varita que hizo volar por los aires la de su esposo. Harry fue a dar de rodillas contra el piso cuando su cuerpo fue liberado del hechizo y pudo ver que Draco recuperaba la movilidad también, mientras, Lucius dejaba escapar un murmullo irritado y trataba de invocar su varita.

Harry sigiloso y aprovechando el descuido de Lucius se arrastró hasta donde estaba Draco que trataba de ponerse de pie y tenía esa expresión en el rostro que a Harry le helaba la sangre. Draco no podía creer lo que había sucedido. ¿Acaso su padre se había vuelto loco? Estaba totalmente enfadado, ofendido y humillado. Incapaz de comprender la demencia que se había apoderado de su padre para que irrumpiese de esa forma en su departamento, quebrando todas las protecciones mágicas a esa hora de la mañana.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Narcissa dirigiendo la mirada a su hijo que era ayudado por Harry a pararse.

—Sí Madre —contestó Draco.

—Vámonos Lucius, ya hiciste bastante el ridículo –pidió Narcissa sujetando a su esposo del brazo.

—No. No voy a dejar a mi hijo acá mientras se revuelca con este remedo de héroe.

Poco a poco la mente de Harry se acaró. Había despertado, como siempre, abrazado al cuerpo de Draco en el departamento que el rubio tenía en Londres. Se había levantado dejando a Draco en la cama estirándose y remoloneando mientras él iba a tomar una ducha. La noche anterior fue larga y placentera, logrando que quedasen tan cansados que ni siquiera se habían aplicado un hechizo de limpieza. Entonces cuando estaba por salir del baño sintió las protecciones romperte y se puso lo primero que encontró. Salió con la varita en alto, en alerta permanente y encontró a Draco lanzado en un rincón del cuarto y luego todo fue confusión. Sacudió su cabeza ante el remolino de recuerdos que vinieron a su mente tan rápido. Con un suspiro agotado pensó que al menos había tenido tiempo de medio vestirse. Se habría sentido mucho más ridículo petrificado ante Lucius y sin pantalones.

—Padre, creo que debes irte —dijo tajante Draco.

—Draco, tú…

—Este es mi departamento y si no te vas ahora, me voy a ver obligado a acudir a los aurores, padre. Romper las protecciones de una vivienda es un delito mayor.

—No te atreverías —le dijo Lucius con una sonrisa malintencionada.

—No me pongas a prueba, Lucius.

Lucius los miró con fura, una mirada que prometía volver y no dejarlos en paz, pero segundos después desapareció antes que Narcissa, que se acercó a su hijo y posó un dulce beso en su frente.

—Lo siento querido. Tu padre está muy nervioso y tu carta de ayer empeoró las cosas. Intentaré que esto no se repita.

Draco le regaló una sonrisa triste a su madre y ella desapareció también. Harry se sentía abochornado, no era la primera vez que Lucius intentaba en vano separar a Draco, usando las formas más inapropiadas, de Harry. Aparentemente no había reaccionado bien a la lechuza que su hijo le envió una noche anterior informándole que ya no viviría con ellos en Malfoy Manor, sino que había decidido mudarse al departamento que compartía con Harry permanentemente.

Tomando una camiseta que encontró en su camino, Harry se la puso y se acercó a Draco y lo beso en el cuello, tratando de disipar la tensión de su cuerpo, aunque no fuese tarea fácil, él mismo seguía alterado, realmente pensó que moriría y de pronto una carcajada lo invade, riéndose como loco por el sólo hecho de imaginarlo.

Sería el mejor titular de _El Profeta_: "Niño que vivó y venció a Voldemort muere en manos de su indignado suegro". Definitivamente la vida no le daba descanso.


	9. Vacunas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: 19 - Las tardes en la alacena se terminaron. Sin embargo…

 

 

Odiaba a los Dursley. Malditos muggles. Gente de lo peor, había escuchado tantas veces decir, tenían toda la razón. Los detestaba con cada fibra de su ser. Mucho más de lo que había odiado alguna vez a todos los sangresucia. Más de lo que el mismo Harry los odiaba.

Harry gimió una vez más en sueños. Draco se acercó lentamente a la cama y rozó con delicadeza su frente. Seguía ardiendo. Granger le había dicho que era normal y que pasaría pronto pero él odiaba verlo así, Harry era cualquier cosa menos un ser débil y verlo en la cama con fiebre y aquellas pequeñas erupciones comenzando a aflorar en su cuerpo lo hacían sentirse impotente y furioso.

Varios días antes Harry había sido designado a una misión sencilla junto con su grupo de Aurores en Entrenamiento. Draco nunca había podido entender como Harry podía aceptar ese tipo de misiones tan absurdas, cuando el mismo Ministro en persona le había ofrecido saltarse las clases, el protocolo y pasar directamente a trabajar en el Cuerpo General de Aurores, después de todo, era el salvador del mundo mágico, pero su Gryffindor era terco como un hipogrifo y había declinado cada una de esas ofertas para luego inscribirse en la Escuela de Aurores como cualquier otro mago común y corriente.

La dichosa misión no implicaba peligro alguno. Harry había sido escogido junto al insoportable de Justin Finch-Fletchley para acudir a un pre-escolar en South Woodford. Un pequeño futuro mago había tenido su primer ataque de magia involuntaria y como consecuencia Harry había tenido que luchar con el pequeño tigre de peluche que ahora tenía vida y estaba espantando a todos los niños de la escuela. Justin por su parte se encargó de aplicar los hechizos desmemorizantes al profesorado y a los demás infantes y Harry además de consolar al asustado niño tuvo que entrevistarse con sus padres, explicarles lo sucedido y entregarles información del Ministerio de la que le otorgaban a los padres muggles con niños mágicos.

Draco se había reído de él toda la tarde, simplemente imaginarlo cazando un tigre de peluche que caminaba por un aula le parecía lo más estúpido que había escuchado y Harry acabó riéndose con él, porque era verdad, nunca se imaginó haciendo algo así. Pero muy orgulloso de si mismo se había defendido diciendo que era "parte del entrenamiento". Secretamente Draco esperaba que tuviese que cazar todo un zoológico si quisiese mientras fuesen muñecos hechizados y niños llorando. Le asustaba pensar en las cosas que podrían pasar cuando Harry comience a ser asignado a verdaderas misiones y su vida estuviese en constante peligro.

Sin embargo, los temores de Draco llegaron más rápido de lo que imaginó, casi dos semanas después de la incursión de Harry en el jardín de niños comenzó a sentirse mal. Pensando que era un resfriado sin importancia siguió con su rutina, pero al final del día, cuando Draco volvió al departamento que compartían de sus clases de Administración y Negocios Mágicos, encontró a Harry hecho una bolita en el sofá, con fiebre y los ojos bastante enrojecidos. Como si se tratase de un crío, Draco tuvo que negociar con su irritable novio que a pesar de sentirse peor a cada minuto no quería acudir a San Mungo. Luego de mucho discutir terminó arrastrándolo con el Medimago Rodson, del que Hermione era practicante y luego de realizarle algunos exámenes poco usuales dieron con el diagnostico.

Sintió la chimenea chisporrotear y se asomó a la sala. Hermione se sacudía las cenizas de su túnica de medimaga cuando Draco llegó a su encuentro.

—¿Cómo sigue? —pregunto la joven atándose el cabello. Parecía haber salido con prisas de su casa. Draco imaginó que seguramente iba tarde a su turno en San Mungo.

—La fiebre no ha cedido. Esta dormido ahora. ¿Estás segura que no le podemos dar alguna poción para que ayude?

—Malfoy, ya te explicó el Medimago Rodson que lamentablemente en el caso de Harry lo mejor es dejar que el proceso siga su curso —explicó Hermione sacando un par de frascos de su bolso—. Pero me ha dado esta poción para que se la des cuando despierte. Es para controlar la erupción, de todas formas la va a tener, pero aplícale este ungüento y así al menos no sentirá el escozor.

—Malditos Dursley —fue lo único que dijo Malfoy al recibir las pociones.

—Si, yo tampoco entiendo como nunca se preocuparon de ponerle a Harry las vacunas que necesitaba de pequeño —le respondió Hermione con calma—. Si quieres puedo venir a quedarme con él en la tarde, Ron estaría contento de…

—No es necesario Granger —la interrumpió Draco.

—Pero estas perdiendo clases y lo de Harry tiene para varios días aún y…

—Las clases no son importantes ahora —la cortó el rubio nuevamente, con la voz irritada—. Si alguien va a quedarse con él hasta que esté superado ese seré solamente yo —Hermione lo miró y asintió con seriedad—. Pero puedes decirle a Weasley que si despierta y se siente mejor les avisó para que vengan a verlo.

—Esta bien. ¿Necesitas algo más?... Puedo pasar por el super o pedir que les traigan el almuerzo.

—Sí, eso sí te lo agradecería —respondió Draco más tranquilo— y también gracias por las pociones.

Hermione le dio una tenue sonrisa y se despidió no sin antes decirle que le avisaría por red flu cuando tuviese organizado lo de las compras y el almuerzo.

Draco volvió a la habitación. Harry continuaba dormido, no le extrañaba, la noche anterior se había sentido tan mal que le puso algo de poción para dormir a la taza de té que le alcanzó en la madrugada.

No podía quedarse quieto. Estaba enojado. El medimago les había explicado que la sarampión era una enfermedad común en los niños muggles, pero que mal atendida podía traer complicaciones con el oído medio o el sistema respiratorio. Harry aparentemente se había contagiado durante su misión en el jardín de niños que era donde la enfermedad era más popular, a pesar de que con las vacunas pocos niños la adquirían en la actualidad. Los niños criados en el mundo mágico carecían de esos problemas, les administraban las vacunas durante su primera semana de vida y estas los inmunizaban ante gran cantidad de virus tanto mágicos como muggles, el equivalente a las vacunas muggles pero más eficientes y prácticas. El problema con Harry según descubrió Rodson, era que él no había recibido vacunas en su infancia, el medimago trató la información con mucha cautela pero no pudo evitar que Draco sintiese una rabia inmediata hacía la familia muggle de su pareja y que Harry sintiese una vez más la soledad de su infancia.

Finalmente ya que era una enfermedad muggle y debido a las defensas y a la edad de Harry el medimago había considerado que lo mejor era dejar que la enfermedad siga su curso, en unas tres semanas ya tendría que estar recuperado.

Caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, Draco decidió que era mejor distraerse un poco, ver a Harry dormido y enfermo sólo alimentaba terribles ideas contra los muggles que criaron a Harry. Salió a la sala del departamento y se sentó a leer un poco. Sin embargo no lograba concentrarse, la idea recurrente de Harry, pequeño e indefenso, encerrado en esa sucia alacena lo ponía de pésimo humor. Maldita gente, no tenían idea de quién era Harry. Lo habían tratado peor que a un elfo doméstico cuando él era un mago tan poderoso. Un hombre gentil y valiente. Draco no dejaba de sorprenderse de cómo Harry a pesar de su infancia seguía siendo el hombre cálido que era, bastante terco y malhumorado en ocasiones, pero de un corazón enorme, claro que Draco en los tres años que llevaban juntos había descubierto que también era un poco claustrofóbico cuando pasaba mucho tiempo en lugares pequeños, detalle que nadie excepto él sabía porque Harry intentaba ocultarlo. Ahora tenía sarampión por la falta de cuidados y no quería ni ponerse a pensar en la seguramente enorme lista de enfermedades a las que Harry podría estar propenso.

La rabia bullía fuerte en su cuerpo, sentía su sangre calentarse a cada momento. Sentía la necesidad de ir a maldecidlos, partirles el culo a punta de crucios y de pronto todo el descontrol de su magia hizo que un par de vasos de la barra que usaban para comer y que separaba la sala de la cocina estallasen. Magia descontrolada. Era algo que casi nunca le pasaba.

—No Draco —escuchó a Harry decirle volteando a verlo—, no tiene caso que te pongas así. Es sólo una enfermedad infantil.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, Potter? —pregunto con la voz fría pero tratando de calmarse.

—Sentí tu magia y me despertó. Por Merlín Draco, parecía que ibas a hacer volar el edificio entero —le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

Draco lo observó y respiro profundo. Invocó una manta con su varita y esta cayó sobre los hombros de Harry que rodó los ojos ante la sobreprotección de su novio.

—Lo siento, es… ya sé que estoy exagerando, pero me irrita, no puedo evitarlo.

—Olvídalo. Las tardes que pasé encerrado en aquella alacena ya son parte del pasado. No las traigas de nuevo a mi vida.

Draco lo miró y le sonrió sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. Con su reacción desde que Harry enfermó no había hecho más que ponerlo más tenso y Harry necesitaba tranquilidad. Acarició el cabello negro que estaba mucho más revuelto que de costumbre y sintió la piel aun caliente.

—Sigues con fiebre. Deberías volver a la cama.

—Estoy aburrido allá —le contesto Harry haciendo un puchero infantil—. Mejor me quedo aquí contigo y vemos una película.

Draco asintió y se apretujaron en el sofá que estaba hechizado para que ambos entrasen con comodidad. Harry se echó apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Draco que sonrío ante el gesto poco usual, pero… ¡qué demonios! Su novio estaba enfermo y al parecer quería ser mimado. Jaló la manta para cubrirlo y prendió la televisión manteniéndose en silencio por un momento.

—Potter. No tengo que decirte que será lo primero que haremos en cuanto te recuperes, ¿verdad?

—¿Follar como locos?

—Además de eso —contesto Draco divertido y escuchó a Harry reírse—. Lo digo en serio.

—Sí ya lo sé. Esta bien, iremos con Rodson, dejaré que me dé todas las vacunas que quiera y no me voy a oponer. ¿Contento?

—Debes tener mucha fiebre cuando sedes tan rápido —bromeo Draco acariciando el cabello de Harry.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos por un momento, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Harry lo rompió:

—Yo también te amo, Draco.

Malfoy sonrió. Él no era muy aficionado a las palabras afectivas y Harry lo sabía, pero nunca lo dejaba de sorprender que él pudiese leerlo tan bien. Que se diese cuenta que todo ese mal humor y esa rabia no era más que por lo mucho que lo ama. Apretó su brazo afectivamente sin dejar de acariciarlo con la otra mano sintiéndose mucho mejor. Se relajó para tratar de disfrutar el momento, de tener a Harry así, tan dócil y afectivo. Ya tendría tiempo para encargarse de los Dursley más adelante.


End file.
